FEAR 3 Alma's Ending
by bunji the wolf
Summary: What if the ending of F.E.A.R. 3 ended with a different twist? What if the brothers truly worked together to defeat the Creep to find Alma?


**F.E.A.R. 3: Alma's Ending**

**I don't own the F.E.A.R. Series but do own this story and its ending**

Thirty years. It had been thirty long years since the day they were born…the sons of Alma Wade.

Today was the day the brothers would end the pain Harlan Wade had caused them and their family. The brothers headed for Wade Manor to finally put an end to their grandfather's evil.

**Wade Manor Interior**

Underneath Wade Manor, the brothers came across a large door blocking their path.

There was a sign on the door, reading **PROJECT ORIGIN-Ward Facility. **

Paxton Fettel and Point Man stared at the door. Point Man had a bad feeling about what might be hiding behind those doors. Paxton shared Point Man's feelings; he also did not like this feeling.

Paxton placed his right hand on Point Man's shoulder, who in turn looked at his younger brother.

"**Our mother was never the enemy: she was just a conduit for his evil," **Paxton said coldly, baring his teeth as he remembered the abuse he suffered as a child.

"**Harlan Wade may have been blood, but he was never part of the family." **Point Man looked away, which saddened his brother. Even now Point Man didn't trust Paxton. Harlan Wade was the one to be blame: he took the brothers away from one another, believing that, according to Paxton, they would become powerful like their mother if they worked together, something that Harlan desperately feared.

Paxton used his psychic powers to force the door open, and the brothers cautiously entered the Ward Facility. From the looks of it, the facility had probably been abandoned for years.

Old ghosts of their past lay within this abandoned facility. The brothers kept their guard up just in case any old experiments were still running about. Paxton walked ahead of his brother, hoping to find any surprises that might be lurking around the corner.

Point Man looked around, his gun at the ready. He stopped suddenly when he heard a soft noise. He looked down and saw that he had stepped on what appeared to be a doll.

He reached down and picked up the doll. It looked like Alma. It must have once belonged to her. He heard a whisper at the back of his right ear.

"_**Come home."**_

Point Man quickly turned around to see that nobody was there. He was on the edge more than ever now. Ever since the mission to find his brother Paxton, nothing truly made sense anymore: he had encountered ghosts, soldiers and super soldiers, monsters, demons, twisted experiments, and several other bizarre and frightening things.

Point Man suddenly felt someone touching his shoulder. He spun around and fired at the person. Said person turned out to be Paxton, who let out a disappointed sigh. Since he was a ghost, bullets had practically no effect on him.

Paxton raised an eyebrow. **"Are you done brother?" **He asked, smiling.** "Come follow me. I believe I have found something very interesting."**

Point Man cooled down and nodded. He holstered his gun and followed his brother.

After a few minutes, the brothers came into a room filled with about twenty chairs. The chairs were pointed towards a large glass case, and inside that case was a large room with two beds and a strange looking symbol written on it.

"**Does this place feel familiar?"** Paxton asked his brother.

Point Man looked at the room and he could see both himself and Paxton as children playing cops and robbers with their toy guns.

"**They watched us here. Watched the little rats play in their cage."** Paxton frowned while Point Man shook his head, feeling a great amount of pain as he tried to remember it all.

Suddenly, they heard something outside of the room. The brothers quickly left the room and walked down the stairs to the main hall. Hearing the growls of the being called…the Creep, Paxton knew time was growing short for him and his brother.

"**He's here," **Paxton said to Point Man warningly.

The Creep was a ghostly monster that has been stalking the brothers even since Paxton helped break Point Man out of the Armacham prison. Who or whatever it was, the Creep apparently didn't want the brothers to find their dear mother, Alma Wade. The Creep appeared in front of the brothers and tried to attack them, but Point Man acted quickly, firing three rounds into the Creep's body. The Creep roared as it vanished, leaving them alone for the moment.

"**We must destroy the terrible memories of this place…and of him,"** Paxton said.** "We can erase these memories, brother. We must destroy what remains of them."** Point Man nodded.

Point Man and Paxton entered the weight training room. The first thing Point Man saw was a large boxing ring. Point Man could see the images of his younger self fighting hand-to-hand with an Armacham soldier.

"_Again! Move faster!" _A younger Harlan Wade yelled harshly.

"**It was here that he pushed us to our limits," **Paxton said.** "Don't you remember brother?"** He too could see the images that Point Man was seeing.

"_SHOW me you're special! Like your cellmate!"_ Harlan Wade shouted.

The younger Point Man was dodging the soldier's attacks. As everything was slow to the young Point Man, he performed a six-hit combo before the early stage of his slow motion wore off. The soldier delivered a brutal ten-hit combo on the young Point Man.

Harlan Wade yelled in furious anger: "_No, no, no! You can do BETTER THAN THAT!"_ Harlan grabbed a paste bucket and beat young Point Man with it as the young Paxton watched in horror.

"_You! You're next! Come on!"_

Point Man's face burned with anger as these repressed memories came back to him. He looked down and saw the paste bucket. He grabbed it and ripped it in half. As he did this, the room was suddenly filled with a bright light.

The light soon died down and everything looked the same, except the ghost image was gone. But the brothers soon heard voices echo across the room.

_"He is a failure…not like the second. Definitely not like the second one."_ The voice of Harlan Wade was heard. Harlan's voice only anger Point Man, who viciously hit a nearby punching bag.

Paxton was about to calm his brother down, but suddenly the brothers heard a new voice they had never heard before.

"_Dr. Wade is wrong…"_ The voice belonged to a young woman. The brothers weren't sure who the voice belonged to, and yet, it sounded familiar. The brothers left the weight training room and returned to the main hall, but the voices didn't go away.

"_You can't contradict him,"_ a new voice, this one belonging to an older scientist, said.

"_Dr. Wade can't get through to him."_ The young woman's voice was heard once more.

"_The second one is stronger."_ Now it was Harlan again. _"The first prototype is just a waste."_

The brothers entered another room where devices were lying on the table and many others scattered around.

"**This is where he toyed with us. We were nothing but experiments to him." **Paxton saw his younger self strapped to a table while Harlan and many other doctors took notes.

"_FOCUS! Concentrate! You are stronger than this!" _

Paxton walked over to a nearby table and found a picture of a lab rat with his name on it. Paxton growled and ripped the picture in half, and the room like before was engulfed in a bright light.

Paxton felt someone touch his shoulder, and looked to see that it was his brother. Point Man jerked his head to the exit. Paxton smiled and followed his brother to search for the next item of memory.

"_The second prototype is stronger. He is the favorite."_ Again Harlan's voice rang out.

"_What about the first prototype?"_ The young woman's voice asked.

"_He'll remove the first one. It is worthless. The second one is his favorite."_ The voice of another male scientist.

"_Yes. He will remove the weak one,"_ A third male voice said.

"_But what will happen to him?"_ A fourth male voice asked.

The brothers entered a room with X-ray images covering the walls. Point Man remembered this room very much as he could see a young Paxton being yelled at by Harlan as Point Man saw his younger self watching them.

"_You are stronger than this! You can destroy on the molecular level. I know you can!"_ Harlan yelled.

"_Don't disappoint me! Don't be like HIM! I WANT TO SEE YOU DO IT!"_ Harlan pointed at the young Point Man. Young Paxton focused his mind on the target in front of him: an Armacham soldier.

"**This is the room that made me a killer," **Paxton said to his brother.

"_YES! FOCUS!" _Harlan shouted.

The young Paxton focused completely on his target, and the Armacham soldier suddenly started coughing up blood and fell to the floor, blood leaking from his eyes.

Harlan smiled and clapped his hands _"That's much…better. Better than I'd hoped."_

Point Man looked at the left corner of the room and saw a toy gun. He went over and picked it up, and suddenly the memories of the day when Paxton was fighting Point Man, the former believing that the latter had stolen it, appeared. The brothers quickly realized that Harlan had planned this.

"**He wanted us to be separated. He wanted us to be enemies, never minding the fact that we were brothers. But our bond was never broken."** Point Man broke the toy gun with ease and like the two rooms before the room's memories were erased in a flash of light.

"_He killed the guard."_ A male scientist's voice was heard.

"_He's more powerful than we thought,"_ another male voice declared.

"_He's dangerous."_ The young woman again. Her voice so familiar, yet the brothers just couldn't remember who she was.

"_He's a success."_ Harlan's voice again.

"_He's insane,"_ the woman insisted.

_"He will be the perfect psychic commander,"_ Harlan's voice said with pride.

"_What about Alma? What if she finds him?"_ The woman's voice sounded worried this time.

Hearing the name of their mother, the brothers left the room and once again were in the main hall. The Creep appeared before the brothers, snarling menacingly. Point Man fired five rounds into the Creep's body, who let out a howl of pain before vanishing.

"**Brother, its working. He's weakening; this is our chance."** Point Man nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the brothers heard the voice of Harlan Wade shouting out to them.

"_Without me, you are NOTHING!"_ The Creep appeared from nowhere and grabbed both Paxton and Point Man by their throats, smashing them against a wall. Point Man dropped his gun and Paxton felt his energy being drained away.

It seemed that the brothers were doomed. But, fortunately for them, a loud scream of agony rang out, creating a powerful shock-wave that knocked the Creep away from the brothers.

Point Man grabbed his handgun and hastily fired a full ten rounds into the Creep's body. The Creep vanishes, leaving the brothers alone. Paxton looked behind Point Man to see an open door with light shining from inside it.

Paxton patted his brother's shoulder as the two ran towards the door. The Creep reappeared before them and roared angrily. Its roar was pushing the brother back but they pushed themselves forward defiantly.

"**Keep going,"** Paxton urged. The brothers pushed forward, walking through the powerful shock-wave created by the Creep's roar.

"**He cannot break us. We must find Mother. He doesn't hold us any longer!"** Point Man and Paxton ran towards the Creep, its roar no longer hampering them. The brothers delivered a powerful right and left hook to the Creep's face, knocking it through the doorway.

The brothers enter the shining doorway. Upon entering, the brothers found themselves in another area. They were no longer within the main hall of the Ward Facility but in the woods.

"_You dare try to break away from me?_" Harlan's voice demanded angrily.

"**We must put the past in its place,"** Paxton said.** "It's all that's holding us back from reaching Mother."** The brothers moved on ahead through the woods. They continued walking until they came upon the sight of a broken bridge.

Suddenly the sound of a woman screaming in agony tore through the air. Alma was nearby. The brothers just had to find a way to get across the broken bridge.

Point Man looked down and found two pairs of Uzi. He smiled, knowing these would be a great help. Paxton saw the dead body of an Armacham soldier holding a sub-machine gun. Paxton went inside the soldier's corpse as he possessed it.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently. It was the Creep, crawling out from the hole between the broken bridge. However the Creep was now much bigger than it was earlier. The Creep roared at the brothers; they could hear the voice of Harlan Wade shouting out to them.

_"You could have been gods!"_ Harlan yelled at the brothers.

"**We are gods! You failed to notice!"** Paxton snarled as both he and his brother opened fired upon the Creep, focusing their aim at the Creep's open mouth.

"_We could have been gods…a family!"_ Harlan shouted.

The Creep smashed its fists into the ground, causing the earth to shake. The ground cracked open, and Point Man nearly fell into the open pit. Point Man saw a grenade on the floor and, thinking quickly, tossed the grenade into the Creep's mouth as it went off.

The Creep roared in agony and collapsed. Paxton tossed a grenade the wretched beast. The Creep screamed in fury and agony. The vile creature launched fireballs from its mouth at the brothers, but these attacks were easily dodged.

"_What do you see in her? She is nothing but an angry child!_"

"**You took us from her! You called her a monster! Yet you are the TRUE MONSTER!"** Rage fueled Paxton's soul as he fired everything his sub-machine had at the foul beast until the ammo ran dry.

"_What she offers you is the END! I AM OFFERING YOU A BEGINNING!_" Harlan shouted as the Creep grabbed Paxton and crushed the possessed body.

Suddenly, the corpses lying around the battlefield came to life and attacked the brothers, but the brothers easily defeated them. Paxton quickly gained possession of a new body during the relatively short fight.

"_You owe your lives…your VERY EXISTENCE TO ME! This power could have been yours! Instead it will be mine!_" The Creep grabbed Point Man, but before it could crush him, Paxton grabbed a corpse and tossed it at the beast's head.

"_You deserve the fate you have chosen! You cannot escape me! I will forever haunt you! You are NOTHING!_" As the Creep let go of Point Man, the latter tossed his last grenade into the foul creature's mouth, which exploded a microsecond later.

The Creep fell to its knees (if it had knees), its skull fully exposed. Paxton looked at Point Man as he gave his big brother a knife. **"NOW BROTHER! DESTROY HIM!"**

Point Man ran towards the Creep and stabbed it right between the eyes.

The Creep roared in pain; then it stood up and grabbed its faceless face, forcing it open and revealing its true face to the brothers. It was none other than Harlan Wade, their grandfather. As light flashed from Harlan's eyes, the area was consumed by light.

Point Man and Paxton found themselves in the woods once again, but they saw Harlan Wade come out from behind a tree. Harlan removed the knife Point Man had used on him from his forehead and stared at the brothers.

"_You are fools. Alma, my child…and you, her children. You were to be my legacy…but you are all monsters._" Harlan glared hatefully at the brothers. Point Man aimed his gun at his grandfather and fired one round at the old man's forehead, ending Harlan Wade once and for all.

Paxton patted his brother on the shoulder. "**We are…free brother…we are finally free from him.**" Point Man looked at his brother with a heavy frown.

"**He was wrong; we were never monsters. He was the monster. But now let's go see mother. Our new family member will soon be born.**" The brothers walked through the empty woods and vanished together.

**The Brothers' Bedroom:**

Finding themselves in the bedroom they once shared when they were young, Point Man sat on his bed as Paxton sat on his head. The brothers faced one another. Point Man looked tired. He just wanted it to end already.

"**The past is no longer in our way,"** Paxton said to his brother.

The sound of their mother giving birth was heard through the open doorway.

"**It's happening. Let's go to her. This is something we must see."** Paxton rose up from his bed as Point Man looked at his brother.

Suddenly Point Man had a call over the radio. It was from his F.E.A.R. teammate, Jin. _"This is Jin. You must destroy Alma. Time is short. I repeat, you must destroy Alma!"_

Paxton frowned, not liking how Jin was ordering his brother. This was their moment; the world could wait. **"Brother I know you must be tired. But this is the moment we have been waiting for. Mother wants us, she _needs_ us. Let's go see Mother."** Point Man got up from his bed and the brothers walked through the doorway together.

Opening the door, the brothers found themselves in a small room with Alma Wade lying on the floor, ready to give birth to her third child. Alma was a bit surprised to see Point Man. Paxton walked over to Alma and smiled at his dear mother.

"**I suggest again that you consider all options, brother."** Paxton smiled.

"**We can become unstoppable! We've but to consume the body. Join me…"** Alma looked at her second son with a surprise, a look of betrayal in her red eyes.

Paxton looked at his mother. **"Mother, we are grateful to you. But at time as this, new blood is best to be rule over the old blood."**

Point Man pulled out his handgun and aimed it at Paxton. Paxton stood up, giving his brother an angry look.

"**What are you doing? Has family never meant anything to you? Are you going to continue to follow the orders of that woman or stay true to your own BLOOD?"** Point Man looked at his mother, who looked scared. What was going on with Paxton?

Paxton launch himself at his brother, trying to choke him as Point Man struggled to fight back.

"**I have been waiting for this moment, Brother,"** Paxton said, chuckling to himself.

"**You killed me once before. I promise you it won't be so easy the second time. A bullet to the head won't stop me!"** Paxton laughed.

Point Man punched Paxton, knocking him away. Point Man rushed Paxton and quickly got into another struggle with him, trying to choke him. Point Man smashed Paxton's head against the floor twice and followed up with a few punches to his brother's face, making Paxton bleed.

Just as Point Man was about to deliver the ending blow, someone grabbed his left arm, holding him back. Point Man looked at his mother, who shook her head. Paxton smiled as he took this chance to possess his brother's body.

Point Man crashed against a wall, his body twitching. Paxton chuckled as he took complete control of his brother's body. Paxton got up off the floor as he walked towards the terified Alma. Paxton looked at his mother's body, seeing the power she possessed.

Paxton helped Alma deliver the baby, who was quickly revealed to be a girl. His and Point Man's little sister.

"**Don't' worry, I will raise it as my own."** Paxton smirked evilly, but before he could attack his mother, Point Man's body started to twitched.

"**No...this…can't be..."** Paxton was losing control of Point Man's body. Suddenly Paxton saw his brother's body being consumed by a glowing blue aura.

Paxton was kicked out of Point Man's body. Blue smoke erupted from Point Man's mouth. Paxton chuckled as his brother was sent flying into a wall. Point Man had awakened his psychic power at last. Point Man handed his little sister to his mother and walked over to Paxton.

Point Man pointed his handgun at Paxton's forehead, ready to pull the trigger and end his brother's life once again.

"**It never had to be like this, Brother. We could have been like Gods…"**

"**Do you know why I murder them? Why I hate them so much?"** Paxton asked.

Paxton looked at his mother. **"Her rage, her pain, her suffering…I could feel them all like they were my own…"**

"**They were my own!"** Paxton stood up and grabbed Point Man's handgun and held it tightly toward his forehead.

"**He ripped us from her! REDUCED OUR FAMILY TO ASHES!"** The more Paxton spoke the more Point Man agreed with him, knowing full well of Harlan's despicable acts.

"**She showed me what must be done."** Alma Wade felt she was to blame for Paxton's behavior, but it truly wasn't her doing alone: it was Harlan and Armacham's fault for turning Paxton into a killer.

"**He deserves to die!"** Paxton shouted, remembering all the tests, all the experiments, and all the pain and suffering he had endured at the hands of his grandfather.

"**THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE!"** Paxton shouted, his anger reaching its zenith.

Paxton calmed down and he smiled at his brother and mother. **"And I will continue…will you?"**

Alma rose to her feet, carrying her third child in her arms as she stood between the brothers.

Paxton and Point Man were the two sides of Alma: her innocence and her rage. Alma just wanted to have her sons back. Point Man looked at Paxton and dropped his gun. Paxton kicked the gun away as the two brothers looked at Alma and their newborn sister.

"Mother," Was the word that came from Point Man's lips. Alma was shocked to hear her firstborn speak, as Point Man had always been a mute.

Alma embraced her elder son, tears of happiness streaming down her face. Paxton looked away as Alma had picked her favorite son. But Paxton was caught off guard when he felt his mother hug him as well.

"**Mother,"** Paxton said, a smile spreading across his face.

Neither Paxton nor Point Man had ever been held or hugged by Alma. A mother's love was one of the things they desired most. Paxton felt the all the anger, all the pain he had been dealt in his life melt away in his mother's embrace.

"Brother," Point Man whispered, though Paxton heard him. Paxton smiled as everything suddenly changed around them. Both Point Man and Paxton looked at themselves to see they were ten years old once again. Alma was in her adult form.

Alma reached her right hand out to Point Man, who took it and held it tightly as Paxton grabbed Point Man's right hand. The family was finally reunited at last. And now with a new member of the family, both Point Man and Paxton decided they would protect Alma and their little sister from anyone or anything that would try to harm them. They weren't Gods, but together, nothing would stop them.

Point Man's radio went off once again. _"This is Jin. Things seem normal…but I'm not sure I know what that means anymore. I just have to believe you completed your mission. I know it was difficult, but the survivors of this ordeal owe you their lives. I know I do."_

Suddenly the sound of a broadcast was heard in the dark background.

"_**This is Squad Ten, over. There is nothing left of the Wade Facility, Ms. Aristide."**_

Genevieve Aristide spoke over in the background. _"Damn, we were so close. Do you have any idea where they went?"_

"_**No, but reports of a woman with a baby leaving the woods with two men was the last thing Squad Eleven reported before they went dark, over."**_

"_I see. Very well, I guess we have to start all over again."_

"_**Ma'am, don't we need the third prototype, over?"**_

"_That won't be needed. We still have Alma's DNA. We can create more like the first and second prototype. Return to base."_

"_**Yes Ma'am, over."**_

**The End?**


End file.
